This single-dose, single-site study will analyze the effects of ABT-538 on viral load at all stages of HIV-1 infection. It will also evaluate in detail the quantitative and qualitative CD4 response to ABT-538 therapy. From 6 - 12 patients will receive ABT-538 at 300 mg orally q.i.d., the highest dose level proven safe and effective another of our ongoing studies using this drug.